Galio/Strategy
Skill usage * can be useful to initiate teamfights, chasing runners, or escaping pursuers. It is also a good combo to use it after using . * can break . *Try laning with enemy casters, as they cannot effectively harass you. By zoning with and , the casters will become underfarmed and underleveled, giving your team an advantage. *The cost of spells early game is an expensive one with base amount of mana being very low. Try not to spam your and at early levels. *Placing on an ally under attack is a good way to regain health. **If you are low on health, throw the shield on and coax some minions into attacking you for the duration of the shield. The damage done will be negligible in comparison to the heal and you'll be able to quickly gain a lot of health back. *Try using while casting your spells as it increases your magic resist, and because of , it increases your damage output. *It is a good idea to cast right before using . The increased armor will minimize damage, and its healing ability may even allow you to end the move with more health than you started with. It will raise ability power as well as result of his passive, allowing you to increase your damage output. *You can significantly increase the damage potential of by using it near high attack speed enemies or when multiple foes are close. * is one of the best team-based ultimates in the game as it works very well with many other champions' ultimates such as , , or . * can be used to easily get a kill on enemies pushing your turret, as turrets prioritize enemies attacking friendly champions. Pull an enemy in range of the tower and activate it to get the turret to attack them. *Galio can take as this compensates for his high mana costs, allowing him to farm minions with and and heal with . * with and can make a surprising and deadly combo. *If you notice multiple enemies with Tenacity items or abilities that reduce the duration of crowd control, it may be necessary to end your early as they won't be taunted for the entire duration. **The latter form of CC reduction can be found on , , , and ; it may be wise to save your ultimate for other champions, or end it early depending on if the CC-reducing ability is in effect (or in Irelia's case, if members of your team are nearby). *Even though is a support, you should watch out for her debuff, as it will decrease your magic resistance thus your ability power due to your passive. ** also applies a similar debuff, but to a more powerful extent which keeps getting worse throughout it's duration (since it is percentage based and can go up to a 50% reduction of your magic resistance). **Also look out for a champion who is equipped with , as it unique passive will decrease your Magic resistance. *Because it causes champions to autoattack you, is vulnerable to interruption by attack modifiers such as , , and . Be careful when using it around these champions. Build usage * is a very strong item, offering ability power, magic resistance, and a useful aura. * is a decent item for as it gives you great mana regen due to the cost of your spells plus the magic resistance synergizes with his passive to increase his ability power as well. However it's mana regen boost is rather weak if no other mana regen items are built. *Picking up a is good against high physical damage teams, and synergizes with . * in conjunction with increased armor and magic resistance allows you to slow the enemy team heavily, together with you are able to catch up with your enemies easily. * is a very strong item for , it increases his magic resistance, ability power, health and helps channeling your whole by blocking CC from your enemy. *Be careful when buying dodge items such as - this will prevent from dealing its maximum damage. * excels at tanking spells due to his natural build towards magic resistance; however he still needs to build decent armor unless the enemy team is entirely magic damage based. Bonus AP gained through Recommended builds Category:Champion strategies